


Realizations

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Mature bc theres minor sexual content, This time the gay caught Akria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Ryuji and Akria go on a double date. Which ends in some confessions.





	Realizations

Akira couldn't really pinpoint an exact moment he realized it. It was impossible, because it'd always been there. He'd always known that he never wanted anything but Ryuji. Even when he'd set up a double date with two ditzy artifical blondes from the Internet.

     He'd been so desperate for a girl to like him that he'd ignored his best friends uncomfortableness. The two girls kept leaning on them, laughing at anything they'd say. Without the sentance being even remotely funny.

The whole night had been awkward. And he could tell his friend didn't know what to do with himself. Knowing Sakamoto had never even had a girlfriend before.

      This was the night that Ryuji found out that the mop headed black haired boy was gay. After they'd paid the massive dinner bill, the girls insisted on following them home. Stopping at LeBlancs instead of the Sakamoto residence. Everything dark and quiet. They'd picked separate booths, but they still ended up facing each other. Which made Akira flustered when he witnessed his friend smash faces with the girl.

     "You're the cutest guy I've ever been with Akria-kun." The girls back was bent in a horribly uncomfortable way as she batted her eyelashes.

     He'd tried to be polite, "Oh- Thanks."

     She giggled, "Awh, you're so adorable. I can tell you're nervous. You're all stiff, and you haven't even kissed me."

      Across from them it was dubiously noted that Ryuji was enjoying himself. Head rolled back, it took not long to notice what  was going on. As the girls head rose up and down.

      "Ohhh," The girl who he thinks name was Yuna, or Yunaka drew out, "I see... You wanna do that?" 

      Mouth dry he tried to get something out, "Um."

      Tilting his head by his chin, she shoved herself closer and grinned, "I need at least one kiss first." 

A stale kiss was placed on his lips. No passion, no intention of making out. She was like a plank against his face, his eyes wide open. Watching her pull away and slide under the table as he held his breath. Glancing at Ryuji who seemed different from the last he'd saw him. Shoulders tense, face full of discomfort.

Jolting, his back hit the booth as her hands unzipped his pants zipper. Gripping the marble as he'd tried his best to endure whatever she was doing. Adjusting when she decided to unbutton his briefs, disregarding the elastic waistband.

His heart was stuck. Mind racing at what was going on. What the person he adored dragged him into. 

The situation was weird. He was getting a blowjob by a girl even though he liked guys. Doing it so his best friend that he loved wouldn't know that the closet was open on his end. Due to past things Ryuji had said when he'd joked about homosexual stuff, he would never tell him.

Yuna, hands wrapped around his most private part looked up at him from under the table, "You're soft." 

"I'm sorry." He struggled to find the words, "I'm just not really that type of-" 

"If I show you my tits do you think you'd get somewhere? I'm really eager to do this, you're so hot Akira... And big." She was trying to be sly. 

He really didn't want to see her chest. So he had to think of anything to turn him on. Looking at his friend again. Feeling his cheeks grow hot as he tried to imagine him under the table instead. Their hair practically the same. Yuna squeeled with delight under the table. 

Like a fever dream, his mind became distorted. The table disappeared, and it was just him and Ryuji. He couldn't breathe. The blondes hands worked away, trying to unzip his jeans. Like everything had reset and he was at the beginning of the process again.

"Do you like it?" He asked. A rather feminine voice emerged, which made the emptiness melt away into the wood walls of LeBlanc.

"No." He said quietly, growing more uncomfortable, "No no no no no no." 

Sliding out of the booth he fell on the ground and shoved everything back into his pants. Watching Yuna's expression, offense at his reaction. Hidden under the table with the dim bar lights showing an orange glow to her face.

Ryuji too exited his booth and moved over to him, his junk put away as well, "Dude are you okay?" 

"No! No! I'm not! I can't-" 

Placing a hand on Akria's shoulder he sunk to the ground, ignoring the two girl's leaving, "Calm down man. You're okay. I know- I didn't like it either." 

Shaking his head he looked right into his eyes, "It's not just that- I- uhm. I'm... gay." 

Face falling, Ryuji sat back, "Oh." 

"I'm so sorry. I know that it should've been said earlier. I was just so uncomfortable with this. It wasn't okay-" He stopped when he was inturupted again.

"I understand dude. If you think this changes anything it doesn't. You're still my best friend. And you didn't have to tell me, it takes time.. and guts to say something like this." Ryuji warmly smiled as an attempt to comfort his friend.

"What I need to say is that I'm sorry. For making you do this. I should've known it wasn't going to work out the moment my date told me she didn't like ramen. I was just so desperate for a date that I rushed into it." 

Akira laughed, "Thank you. Thank you for being accepting." 

Sakamoto shrugged, "You're my bro. I'll be there for you no matter what remember?" 

"Yeah." He smiled and got help up, "I'm glad I have you dude."

Ryuji wrapped an arm around his friend, "Awh shaddup- quit being sappy. Let's go upstairs and play some games eh?" 

 

   


End file.
